Aidez-moi !
by rockandlol
Summary: Une jeune fille appel son père au NCIS alors qu'elle est dans le coffre de la voiture de son ravisseur. Toute l'équipe se met à sa poursuite. Mais rien ne va se passer comme ils l'aurait voulu, surtout pour Kensi et Deeks !
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà de l'action ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

En ce dimanche ensoleillé, Kensi Blye se leva. Elle entra dans la salle pour trouver son partenaire endormi sur le canapé. Enfin ses jambes étaient par terre, elle se demandait comme il tenait encore ! Ils s'étaient fait un marathon Indiana Jones. Kensi avait adoré, quand le dernier fut fini, elle s'était rendu compte que Deeks dormait. Elle l'avait laissé tranquille et était partit se coucher. Ne le voyant pas bouger, et très tentée de le réveiller, elle s'approcha doucement. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et cria :

-Debout !

Deeks sursauta et glissa du canapé pour atterrir par terre.

-T'es dingue ! protesta-t-il.

-C'était trop tentant !

Le jeune homme soupira et se leva. Encore fatigué il se dirigea vers le lit de Kensi et s'étala dessus.

-Non, bouge de là !

Kensi essaya de le pousser sans grand succès, alors elle attrapa son oreiller pour le frapper avec.

-Mmh ! pas dès le matin !

Hélas, le téléphone de Kensi sonna. Quand elle raccrocha, son air super sérieux apparut sur son visage. Juste après le téléphone de Deeks sonna et tous deux se précipitèrent dans la voiture. Ils avaient à peine pris le temps de se préparer. Hetty avait besoin de l'équipe en urgence. Arrivée à l'OPS G et Sam étaient déjà là. Le briefing pouvait commencer :

-Kate Potter nous a appelés de son portable. Je pense que vous connaissez tous l'agent Marc Potter, ici présent.

L'agent les salua, complètement paniqué et il y avait de quoi.

-Elle devait rejoindre son amie Samantha au cinéma. Je lui ai toujours dit d'appeler le NCIS en cas de problème, expliqua le père.

-Les caméras du parking montrent qu'elle a été enlevée juste après avoir garée sa voiture. Quelque chose à dû lui faire peur, car il a juste jeté son sac et n'a rien vérifié d'autre, dit Eric.

-C'est arrivé il y a combien de temps ? demanda Sam

-Il y a vingt minutes. Elle nous a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans un coffre de voiture, mais elle ne savait pas par où elle était partie. Nell est entrain de vérifier toute les caméras autour du cinéma mais nous n'avons aucune idée de la couleur de la voiture. Elle doit rappeler bientôt.

Pour Marc Potter les minutes d'attentes étaient interminables. Et soudain le téléphone sonna.

-Tout vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Viens me chercher.

-On y travail.

Eric se lança sur la géolocalisation du portable. Mais il ne trouva rien.

-Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?

- Je l'ai puni parce qu'elle avait dépassé son forfait, à la place je lui ai acheté un portable prépayé. Tout est de ma faute, se lamenta son père.

-Calmez-vous, le rassura Hetty.

-Kate, je m'appelle Marty, je travaille avec ton père

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu as dis que tu étais dans un coffre ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu vois une manette que tu peux tirer, elle devrait être illuminée ?

-Je ne vois rien, paniqua-t-elle.

-Calme-toi, et regarde partout.

-Y a rien !

-Ok tu dois être dans un ancien modèle de voiture où on ne peut pas ouvrir le coffre de l'intérieur. Alors tu vas t'approcher des feux arrière. Tu dois avoir un cache en plastique que tu peux retirer. Tire dessus de toutes tes forces.

L'adolescente posa le téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kensi.

-Je suis flic, je sais gérer ça. Et puis J'ai bossé au 911 pendant 1 an.

L'équipe le regarda surpris. En effet, les agents de police qui travaillaient au 911 devaient être parés à toutes les éventualités. D'une personne qui appel parce qu'elle a vu un rat dans sa cuisine, en passant par les accouchements et les agressions à ce genre de cas. Les bureaux du 911 sont comparables à une ruche, les opérateurs ont accès aux différents services de la ville et en particulier les pompiers, les secouristes et la police. Chacun des bureaux est surmonté de trois alarmes en fonction de la gravité du cas. Là il serait au maximum, c'est-à-dire rouge.

Deeks se remémora rapidement ce qu'il avait appris, quand la jeune fille repris le téléphone :

-J'y arrive pas, pleurnicha-t-elle. Aidez-moi, je ne veux pas mourir.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, on va venir te chercher. Tu as essayé les deux ?

-Non !

-Alors va vers l'autre, doucement, ne fait pas de bruit.

Elle s'exécuta. Kate réussi à enlever le cache du feu arrière.

-Ok maintenant donne un coup de pied dedans.

-Non, il va entendre.

-Ma chérie, fais ce qu'il dit, tu vas pouvoir nous décrire ce que tu vois et on viendra te chercher.

Kate prit son courage à deux mains et frappa le feu arrière de la voiture qui tomba sur la route. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, tout comme celui des agents présents dans l'OPS. Un silence de mort régnait. Mais il ne se passa rien. Le kidnappeur n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Je vois la route, c'est une trois voix.

-Ok et tu roules vite ?

-Oui.

-Donc tu es surement sur une route pour sortir de la ville.

-Oui sa parait logique, intervint G.

-De quel couleur est la voiture ? lui demanda son père.

-Je ne sais pas, j'arrive pas à voir.

-Ok, réfléchit Marty. Tu vas regarder la route et tu nous dis quand tu vois un panneau.

Et le silence retomba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre et on avance ! j'espère que ça vous plaira et encre et toujours merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La tension régnait à l'OPS. Ils n'avaient aucunes pistes dignes de ce nom. Eric et Nell suivaient tous les itinéraires possibles depuis la sortie du parking du cinéma. Il n'avait pas formellement identifié la voiture car il n'avait pas l'heure exacte de sa sortie. Ils suivaient donc plusieurs véhicules, mais cette tâche restait très laborieuse et lente.

-On quitte la route, dit soudain Kate. Sortie numéro 20.

Les agents se précipitèrent vers leurs voitures. La communication bascula sur tous les téléphones portables des agents, comme ça tous pouvaient entendre. Ils devaient faire vite, ils avaient plus d'une heure de retard sur le kidnappeur. Eric fit en sorte que les feux de circulation soient tous vert. Il bloqua même une voix d'accès à la route qui menait à Kate.

-Economise ta batterie, lui conseilla son père.

-Je ne veux pas raccrocher.

-Kate, ne t'en fais pas. On est en chemin. S'il se passe la moindre chose tu rappel.

-D'accord, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps à l'OPS, Eric isola les voitures qui empruntaient la sortie 20 au moment même où Kate leur signalait. Mais c'était hélas une grosse artère. Nell entra donc en action. L'analyste se focalisa sur l'arrière des voitures espérant trouver celle qui avait un phare en moins.

-Je l'ai, déclara Nell. C'est une Cadillac rouge, immatriculée 8 FAD 537.

Eric lança la recherche.

-Euh, cette voiture appartient à une certaine Roberta Clark, morte il y a trois ans.

-De la famille ? demanda toute de suite Hetty.

-Oui quatre enfants, et aucun vivant en Californie.

-Enquêter quand même sur eux, insista Henrietta.

La photo de la voiture fut envoyée sur les téléphones des agents.

-Ne prévenez pas la police, supplia Marc Potter. Je ne veux pas que ce taré lui fasse du mal.

-Très bien, nous ne les préviendrons pas.

-Hetty, c'est pas une bonne idée, intervint Deeks. Ils peuvent aider, faire des contrôles sur les voitures et arrêter ce type.

-Je ne veux pas ! dit Marc en haussant le ton. Et s'il fonce dans le barrage et s'il tue ma fille ? Vous n'avez pas d'enfant vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

-Moi j'ai deux filles, avoua Sam à Marc. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour les retrouver saines et sauves. Désolé Deeks, mais je suis d'accord avec lui. La police empirerait les choses. Pour l'instant il ne sait pas qu'on est derrière lui.

-Mais on ne sait pas où il va ! On peut perdre sa trace à tout moment, s'emporta Marty.

-C'est ma fille, c'est moi qui décide, conclu Marc.

Deeks soupira et lança un regard à Kensi :

-Je ne peux rien faire. On va l'avoir.

Les agents se rapprochaient de la sortie 20, mais quelle direction avait-il bien pu prendre après ? Les sorties de grand axes menaient presque toujours à des ronds-points. Et celle-ci n'en fit pas exception.

-Vous avez quoi ? demanda Marc énervé aux techniciens ?

-Il a pris en direction de l'est.

Nell indiqua la direction exacte aux équipe et s'arrêta pour fixa Eric :

-Pourquoi on n'a plus d'image ? où est-il passé ?

-Je n'ai plus d'image car il n'y a pas de caméra sur les axes secondaires.

L'informaticien donna la dernière position connu de la voiture aux agents.

-Il faut qu'elle appel, réalisa soudain Marc. Allez, chérie appel, s'il te plait.

Sam posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer :

-On va la trouver.

-Mais quand ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Les deux voitures s'engouffrèrent sur la route secondaire, hélas les voitures étaient assez fréquentes. Ça leur permettait d'éviter les bouchons des gros axes.

-On va jamais la trouver ! Faite quelque chose, cria-t-il à l'attention des nerds.

Sam décida d'arrêter la voiture, il descendit et fit signe à la voiture arrivant en face de s'arrêter. Il mit sa plaque bien en évidence et montra une photo :

-Avez-vous vu cette voiture ? Elle a dû passer dans l'autre sens il y a environ trente minutes.

-Euh, désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Merci.

Sam fit signe à la voiture de Kensi de continuer à avancer et il continua à interroger les automobilistes qui arrivaient vers lui. Mais sans grand succès.

Kensi respectait le plus possible la limitation de vitesse, il ne fallait pas inquiéter le kidnappeur. Elle doublait de temps en temps, mais aucune Cadillac rouge en vue.

-Et merde, où est-ce qu'il est ? s'énerva Deeks.

-On ne doit pas être loin.

L'impatience se ressentait dans toutes les équipes. Tous étaient à l'affut du moindre indice, mais le fait que Kate ne rappel pas inquiétait beaucoup. Personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Eric et Nell était aveugle et ne servaient plus à grand-chose. Sam, G et Marc interrogeaient les automobilistes, mais personne ne faisait attention aux voitures de l'autre côté. Trop absorbé par leur propre problème et la route devant eux. Un accident était si vite arrivé. G stoppa une femme avec ses filles à l'arrière :

-Désolé de perturbé la circulation madame, agent Callen. Nous recherchons une Cadillac rouge comme celle-ci.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, oui peut-être.

-Moi je l'ai vu, dit la jeune fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'année.

G lui montra la photo :

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. Je regarde tout le temps les voitures, parce que quand j'aurais 16 ans je veux une super voiture un peu vintage et celle-là à l'air super !

-Combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai pris en photo avec mon portable.

L'adolescente montra la photo qu'elle avait prise.

-Marc, Sam, appela G.

Ils se précipitèrent vers Callen.

-On là. Il y a quarante minutes, toujours dans la même direction.

-Envoie la photo à Eric, il peut peut-être en faire quelque chose, il nous faudrait une description du type qui conduisait.

-Il avait une casquette, je crois, répondit la jeune fille.

-Evidemment, soupira Marc.

-Merci, sourit G.

Et sans plus d'explication il fit signe à la femme de redémarrer. Il envoya les informations à Eric et à Deeks. Et son téléphone se mit à sonner. Kate appelait :

-On ralentit. Je ne sais pas où on est.

-Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Des barrières en bois. Des arbres et de la terre, ou du sable je sais pas. Venez me chercher s'il vous plait, j'ai peur.

-On est pas loin, affirma Deeks.

Kate sursauta quand elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter :

-La voiture, elle… il descend !

-Cache le téléphone dans ta poche. Il ne saura rien.

Elle s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. L'homme ouvrit le coffre et attrapa Kate :

-Non, lâchez-moi, laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plait, pleura-t-elle.

-La ferme.

Kensi accéléra, elle devait absolument le rattraper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le 3****ème**** chapitre, j'espère que l'avancé des recherches va vous plaire on passe du coté des geeks et avec un invité surprise ! Certaines vont être contente ! Bonne lecture et merci aux guests pour leur review**

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'OPS, Nell et Eric fouillaient toujours dans le passé de Roberta Clark et ses enfants.

-A sa mort, elle a tout léguée à ses enfants. La Cadillac a été prise par Thomas Clark, le plus jeune. Mais il a été muté en Floride et à vendu la voiture avec sa maison. Il y a deux ans et demi, commença Nell.

-Et ? demanda Hetty voulant la suite.

-La maison a été vendue à la famille Cruz. Mais elle a vendu la voiture à la concession du quartier.

-Et après ? interrogea le père impatient.

-Je n'ai rien de plus.

-C'est pas possible ! s'emporta-t-il. Vous êtes sensé être les meilleurs !

-Même si la voiture a été vendue, elle n'a jamais été déclarée par le nouveau propriétaire puisque les plaques sont toujours au nom de Roberta Clark.

-Alors comment on fait ? voulu savoir Marc désespéré.

-On va allez interroger le personnel de la concession. Si la voiture a été vendue, ils doivent en avoir une trace.

Nell et Eric partirent donc en direction de la concession d'un des quartiers de Burbank. Après un temps interminables dans la circulation, ils arrivèrent enfin.

-Bonjour, agent Nell Jones du NCIS. Nous enquêtons sur une disparition et la voiture que nous recherchons aurait été vendue ici.

Nell lui montra la photo.

-Je suis désolé, dit l'homme bourru. Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les voitures qui entrent et qui sortent d'ici.

-La vente devrait remonter dans les deux ans ou deux ans et demi, précisa Eric.

-Alors là ! s'exclama l'homme. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai des clients qui attendent !

-Attendez, ordonna Nell d'un ton autoritaire qui fit pâlir Eric. Une vie est en danger et vous pouvez nous aider à la sauver. Vous ne trouvez pas ça important ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais je ne me souviens pas de cette voiture. Si vous voulez allez chercher dans les archives. J'arrive, dit-il en faisant signe à ses futurs clients.

Il emmena rapidement Nell et Eric à son bureau et ouvrit la porte d'un grand placard.

-Voilà toute nos ventes. Dans ces boîtes, vous trouverez la période qui vous intéresse.

Et il repartit. Eric resta bouche-bée devant tout ce papier.

-On va en avoir pour la nuit !

-Il y en a pas tant que ça, essaya de se rassurer Nell.

-C'est du papier Nell ! Y a pleins de papier avec des écritures affreuses dans ses gros cartons énormes !

-Il faut que je te sorte plus toi !

Les deux compères s'assirent avec les cartons en face d'eux et ils ouvrirent la première boîte :

-Je te l'avais dis ! soupira Eric.

Hélas pour eux, l'informaticien avait raison. Des tas de facture écrite en pate de mouche sur un quart de feuille.

-Ce système était bon dans les années soixante, se plaignit Eric.

-Monsieur Beale concentrez-vous !

-Oui désolé Hetty.

A leur plus grand étonnement, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite à décrypter l'écriture de monsieur Haly le concessionnaire. Ils avaient déjà épluchés huit mois de la vie de la concession. Mais aucune Cadillac avec la bonne immatriculation n'était à l'appel.

Ils étaient là depuis presque deux heures quand Eric releva la tête :

-Tu lis ce que je lis ?

Nell attrapa son poignet pour le rapprocher :

-Tu as trouvé ! se réjouit l'analyste. Hetty on l'a !

Eric sortit sa tablette de son sac et la connecta au réseau.

-Même la connexion est nulle !

Il lança la recherche sur un certain Manuel Alvarez.

-Oh, là. Ce type n'est pas très net ! Il est actuellement en prison, pour trafic de drogue.

-Et la voiture ? demanda Marc toujours connecté aux autres agents.

-Aucune nouvelle.

-Allez lui demander, ordonna le père.

-Vous n'irez pas seul, intervint Hetty. Allez à la prison du comté de Burbank, un agent plus expérimenté pour les interrogatoires va venir vous y rejoindre. Je m'occupe des formalités.

A ce moment-là, G eut la confirmation que la Cadillac suivait toujours la même direction. Sam, G et Marc repartirent pour rattraper Kensi et Deeks et donc le ravisseur.

Hetty ayant tiré quelques ficelles, eut un accord très rapide pour que son équipe aille interroger Manuel Alvarez. Eric et Nell attendait patiemment devant la salle d'interrogatoire quand ils entendirent une voix familière.

-Nate ! s'exclama Nell.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux retrouvailles. Nate leur sourit et entra dans la pièce suivi de près par Nell.

-Bonjour monsieur Alvarez, commença le psychologue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous recherchons juste votre voiture. Beaucoup d'amendes impayées nous sont revenu et nous savons que vous êtes ici. Alors pour vous éviter de payer, nous voudrions savoir à qui vous avez prêté votre voiture. La Cadillac rouge.

-Oh ? Vous venez exprès pour ça ?

-Oui, nous avons un peu de temps dans notre service, alors nous voudrions savoir qui est le coupable !

-Vous jouez au vrai flic !

-C'est un peu ça !

-Comme vous voulez, j'ai prêté ma voiture à un pote.

-Qui est ?

-Vous me promettez que je ne paierai pas ?

-Evidemment.

-Je peux avoir une réduction de peine pour vous avoir aidé ?

-Bien sûr, mentit Nate.

-Ok, alors c'est à Luis que je l'ai prêté. Luis Sanchez.

A l'extérieur Eric pianota sur sa tablette et trouva l'adresse de ce fameux Luis.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Nate en sortant.

-Woah ! Comment tu l'as eu facilement ! s'étonna Nell.

Et tous les trois prirent la direction de la maison de Luis Sanchez. L'homme jouait devant la maison avec ses deux enfants :

-Monsieur, agents fédéraux, nous voudrions vous parler de la Cadillac que vous a prêté Manuel.

-Oh, elle a été volée il y a trois jours. Avec les enfants, je n'ai pas pu aller déclarer le vol, désolé.

-Ne vous en faite pas, le rassura Nate.

Et voilà la piste de la Cadillac s'envoler…


	4. Chapter 4

**La suite ! On avance toujours sur les traces de Kate et de son ravisseur …. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Ferme-là et viens là, cracha-t-il.

L'homme attrapa Kate et la mit sur son épaule. Mais la jeune fille se débattait.

-Mais tu vas arrêter !

Il la lâcha et elle tomba par terre. L'homme sourit et sortie une pochette de sa poche. Kate se leva rapidement et courut. Mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. L'homme la plaqua au sol avec son pied :

-Ne bouge pas de là.

Kate se débattait toujours, mais sans grand succès. L'homme la coinçait, elle était à sa merci. Il sortit une seringue de sa pochette, la plongea dans un petit flacon et la planta dans le bras de sa victime. Kate tremblait, mais elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Rapidement elle voyait son agresseur flou et puis plus rien…

-Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin, s'énerva Deeks.

-Là regarde, à vingt kilomètres, il y a un chemin.

Deeks regarda le panneau. Le temps filait à toute allure et bien sûr il jouait contre eux. Le téléphone devait toujours être dans la poche de Kate, car on entendait des bruits lointains. Indéfinissable.

Après presque trois quart d'heure de route qui serpentait, Kensi se gara près de la voiture du ravisseur. Les deux agents sortirent, arme à la main. Mais bien évidemment il n'y avait personne. Deeks fouilla la voiture pour trouver des empreintes ou le moindre indice qui permettrait d'identifier le kidnappeur. Kensi, quant à elle, cherchait des traces.

-Lassie, tu as quelque chose ?

-Amène-toi Shaggy ! Là regarde. Kate a essayé de s'enfuir et là il l'a plaqué au sol et vu le poids qu'il met sur ses jambes juste après, il doit la porter.

-Donc on va par-là ?

-Bravo ! le charia-t-elle.

Les deux amis partirent donc vers la forêt qui bordait le chemin.

-Tu sais que j'aime pas la forêt ?

-Je sais, c'est ça qui est drôle ! Et puis tu le fais pour Kate !

-Ouais.

Kensi suivait les traces et ils avançaient au ralentit, elle ne voulait surtout pas manquer un indice. Et la tâche devint rapidement plus compliquée. La végétation se faisait plus dense. G, Sam et Marc arrivèrent à les rattraper.

-Où est ma fille ? hurla Marc à bout de nerf.

Deeks le plaqua contre un arbre en lui mettant la main devant la bouche. Marc se rendit compte de son erreur. Ils attendirent tous autour du téléphone de Deeks.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le ravisseur. C'est quoi ce bordel cria-t-il. Tu …

Kate qui reprenait à peine connaissance fixa le portable.

-Espèce de salle gamine ! Tu vas le regretter !

-Ne lui faite pas de mal, vociféra Marc. Ne touchez pas à ma fille.

-Trop tard !

Puis plus rien. Le téléphone avait été neutralisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire.

-Eloignez-le, demanda Kensi. Il efface toutes les traces.

Sam et G l'attrapèrent.

-On le ramène dans la voiture et on vous rejoint, prévint G.

Mais la tâche fut un peu plus compliquée que prévu. Marc voulait à tout prix retrouver sa fille, ce que toute l'équipe comprenait. Sauf que dans sa précipitation, il effaçait les traces laissées par le ravisseur, il fallait donc l'éloigner des recherches. Même à deux ils mirent presque vingt minutes à le ramener à la voiture.

-Mais laissez-moi, je dois aider ma fille.

-Kensi et Deeks s'en occupent, vous allez rester là et vous ne bougez pas, compris ? demanda Sam.

-Allez les gars, Sam qu'est-ce que tu ferais s'il s'agissait de tes filles ?

-Je pourrais pas, je ne pourrais pas agir comme il faut, alors je laisserai G et tous les autres s'occuper de les retrouver.

Marc baissa la tête, conscient de son erreur.

-Je suis désolé, retrouvez là.

Sam appela l'OPS où les geeks étaient rentrés.

-Eric trouve-moi un satellite. On a besoin de quelque chose pour le trouver rapidement.

-Euh, je vais essayer, mais ça va prendre du temps y a pas de satellite dans la zone et je n'ai pas le droit d'en pirater un, alors il va falloir qu'Hetty fasse un tour de magie. Mais je vous tiens au courant.

Les deux agents repartirent pour rejoindre leur coéquipier.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, le ravisseur et Kate s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire. Elle se débattait et essayait de le frapper, sans grand succès.

-Lâchez-moi, hurla-t-elle. Aidez-moi ! Je suis là, hurla-t-elle encore plus fort.

L'homme la balança par terre et lui planta une nouvelle fois l'aiguille dans le bras et Kate perdit connaissance.

-Tu as entendu ? demanda Kensi à Deeks.

-Oh que oui !

Les deux agents se mirent à courir vers la voix de Kate. Malheureusement ils étaient ralentis par la végétation touffue. Malgré les égratignures qui apparaissaient sur leurs bras, ils continuèrent aussi vite que possible. Quand Kensi stoppa net.

-Hey, préviens !

Elle regarda son partenaire et il comprit qu'elle avait vu quelque chose.

-Regarde la cabane. Il y a des traces.

Ils sortirent leurs armes et se séparèrent. Kensi prit la porte de devant pendant que Deeks couvrait l'arrière. Enfin en position, ils attaquèrent. L'homme était là, armé d'un fusil. Il vit Deeks en premier, il visa la tête et tira.

-Deeks ! ne put s'empêcher Kensi.

Kensi n'avait pas un bonne angle de tire, ni pour voir Deeks, ni pour voir le suspect. Elle entra à l'intérieur de la cabane sombre. Malgré le soleil qui régnait dehors, on ne voyait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur.

-J'ai ton copain, ma belle. Alors lâche ton arme si tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse un trou de plus !

-Le fais pas Kenz !

L'homme le frappa au ventre avec la cross de son fusil et le jeune homme tomba à genou, le souffle coupé. Kensi était derrière un vieux canapé, elle ne voyait pas bien la scène.

-Viens-là toi, dit-il en relevant Deeks.

Kensi sortit d'un coup de sa cachette et pointa son arme vers les deux hommes.

-Tu risquerais de le tuer ? souri-t-il.

-Je vise très bien.

Elle vit du sang sur le visage de son partenaire, mais rien n'avait l'air grave. Deeks fit un signe discret à sa partenaire qui comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Marty donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du ravisseur et se baissa. Puis au même moment deux coups de feu retentir dans la cabane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Non je ne suis pas sadique …. Enfin ça dépend des jours ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Merci de me lire et bonne lecture !**

* * *

-T'as entendu ça ? demanda G.

Deux coups de feu venaient de retentir dans la forêt mais l'écho se propageait dans toute la forêt, impossible de déterminer d'où il provenait exactement.

-Faut les retrouver ! Eric ? appela Sam.

-J'ai rien les gars, je vous les dis ça prend du temps de bouger un satellite.

-Tu as eu l'autorisation ?

-Hetty est très persuasive !

-Fais plus vite, deux coups de feu ont été tirés !

-Merde ! s'exclama Eric.

Dans une pièce sombre, Kensi se réveilla. Elle sentait une douleur au niveau de sa cuisse. Elle respira un grand coup et regarda. Sa cuisse saignait. La balle avait dû l'égratigner, mais c'était une grosse égratignure !

-Deeks ? appela-t-elle.

Il le vit allongé à côté d'elle. Il était encore inconscient. La balle avait dû se loger dans le mur, mais des éclats de bois avaient été projetés près de son œil droit. Sa pommette saignait encore. Elle ne distinguait pas bien s'il avait d'autre blessure, alors elle passa doucement ses doigts sur son visage. Deeks eu le réflexe défensif d'attraper le poignet de Kensi.

-Doucement, c'est moi.

-Kenz ? On est où ?

Il fit une grimace et se frotta la tête. Du sang séché apparu sur sa main. Elle savait maintenant comment il avait été neutralisé.

-Ça va toi ? demanda-t-il.

-A peu près.

Kensi lui montra sa cuisse.

-Merde, t'es blessé, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-C'est qu'une égratignure.

-Quoi ? Tu as vu le sang qu'il y a ?

Deeks déchira la manche de sa chemise et la mit autour de la cuisse de Kensi. Il noua le plus fort possible le tissu. La jeune femme serra le bras de son ami par réaction à la douleur.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas ? Mais on ne doit pas être loin de la cabane.

-Et Kate ?

Deeks se leva et explora les lieux. Ils étaient sous terre, la roche formait leur cellule, des barreaux avaient été rajouté pour créer une zone fermée. Deeks plissa les yeux et regarda dans la cellule en face :

-Kate ?

-Oui !

Elle s'approcha des barreaux :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Marty Deeks.

-Quoi ? Je croyais que vous deviez me sauver !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est pas seul

Kate ne put empêcher ses larmes de monter. Elle se retira au fond de sa cellule.

-Beau travail Zorro !

-Tu ne m'aide pas sur ce coup ! Et puis G et Sam étaient sur nos traces non ?

-Je te rappel qu'on a couru environ un quart d'heure pour arriver jusqu'à la cabane et vu la végétation, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils nous trouvent rapidement.

-Donc faut qu'on trouve une solution tout seul.

Kensi acquiesça. Deeks observa les barreaux :

-Ils sont rouillés, on peut peut-être les cassés.

-Essaie toujours.

Deeks s'acharnait sur les barreaux. Il donna de grands coups de pieds dedans pour les faire bouger, mais rien ne se passait.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla l'homme.

-Rien, la chambre ne me plait pas, je voulais vu sur l'océan !

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Et bien on va jouer et je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la cellule de Kate.

-Non, j'ai compris, fais pas ça, supplia Deeks.

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Je vois que tu as compris. Il pointa son arme vers Deeks et lui ouvrit la porte :

-Amène-toi blondinet.

Marty sortit doucement de la cellule.

-Je vais vous posez des questions à tous les deux et si je ne suis pas comptent il payera. Je veux garder la petite pour m'amuser.

-Ne la touche pas ! menaça Deeks.

Le ravisseur réagit et le poussant violemment contre les barreaux de la cellule. Marty tomba à genou sous le choc. Il essaya de rencontrer le regard de Kensi. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils parlent.

-Où est son père ?

-On la reconduit à la route, avoua Deeks.

Mieux valait penser qu'ils étaient seul.

-Y a que vous ?

-Oui.

-Menteur !

Il frappa Deeks au visage. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas eu le temps de se redresser. Sa tête heurta les barreaux.

-Stop ! hurla Kensi.

Elle rampa jusqu'aux barreaux. Mais elle n'avait fait que la moitié du chemin que Deeks reçut plusieurs coups de pieds dans le visage. Sonné, il n'arrivait pas à se protéger.

-Alors où sont les autres ? Et combien sont-ils ?

Deeks s'était adossé aux barreaux et Kensi passa ses bras dans les trous pour mettre ses mains devant le visage de son ami. Mais l'agresseur ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il frappa et frappa encore. Kensi n'arrivait pas à arrêter les coups qui atteignaient toujours Deeks.

-Stop, arrêtez !

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues.

-Alors réponds à la question ma belle !

-Ils sont tout un groupe ! On faisait une battu et on s'est séparé d'un groupe, mais ils ne sont pas loin et ils vont vous trouver.

Kensi pleurait vraiment maintenant. Les coups se stoppèrent et elle arriva à poser son menton sur le haut du crâne de Deeks.

-Au ça je ne pariais pas déçu ! Eloigne-toi de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux que je le refrappe ? Alors éloigne-toi !

Kensi s'exécuta et lâcha Deeks. L'homme ouvrit la porte et traina Deeks à l'intérieur. Kensi en profita pour lui attraper la jambe, mais l'homme avait l'avantage d'être debout. Il n'eut aucun mal à la repousser d'un coup de cross. Il partit en rigolant.

-Deeks ?

Kensi souleva la tête de son ami et la posa sur sa cuisse valide. Elle enleva les cheveux qui collaient sur son visage à cause du sang. Kensi arracha l'autre manche de la chemise de Deeks et essuya le sang qui couvrait son visage. Avec un effort visible il la fixa et sourit. Sa bouche était couverte de sang. Son nez saignait aussi, son arcade gauche devait surement être ouverte et sa pommette saignait de nouveau.

Marty fronça les sourcils quand il reçut une goutte d'eau sur le front. Il comprit rapidement que Kensi pleurait.

-Kenz, murmura-t-il.

-Chut, ne bouge pas.

Mais Deeks se redressa, un peu trop vite, car toute la pièce tournait. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ne pleure pas pour moi, s'il te plait, dit-il.

Il rapprocha doucement ses mains et les posa sur les joues de Kensi qui ne bougea pas. Puis essuya les larmes de Kensi avec ses pousses. Deeks avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans le regard vairon de sa partenaire.

-Je vais bien, on va s'en sortir.

Il l'attira contre lui où Kensi se blottit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite ! en tout cas merci de vos reviews et merci aux Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-C'est quoi ces traces ! se plaignit Sam. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à suivre leurs traces.

-Quoi Kensi est meilleure que toi ?

-Oui G, elle est meilleure que moi pour ça. Laisse-moi cinq minutes.

Sam se concentra :

-Ok, commença-t-il. Vu la profondeur des empruntes, je dirai que Deeks se tenait là. Il a dû y rester un moment le temps que Kensi trouve quelque chose parce que les marques sont vraiment profondes.

Il avança le dos encore vouté pour bien voir le sol. Mais le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-Sam, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qu'il faut faire vite ?

-Je sais.

-Bientôt on ne verra plus rien.

-Je sais.

-Et on va être obligé d'arrêter les recherches et de retourner à la voiture.

-La ferme G ! Alors Kensi devait être là, oui c'est ça. Elle est passée là et là. Pour aller par là.

Il indiqua la direction à G avec son doigt. L'agent Callen marqua d'une flèche l'arbre.

-Sam on ne peut pas continuer.

L'ex Navy Seal le regarda, il savait que son ami avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Kate aux mains de ce tordu et puis personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de Kensi et Deeks, tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Eric tu as réussi à placer le satellite ?

-Il est presque en position. Je vais balayer la zone et essayer de trouver des traces.

Les deux hommes rebroussèrent chemin. Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, ils retrouvèrent Hetty et d'autre agent.

-J'ai informé la police du coin, ils nous aideront demain. Reposez-vous, nous reprendrons les recherches au levé du soleil.

Sam et G étaient résignés, pour eux s'étaient comme abandonner l'un des leurs, et que ce soit à l'armée ou au NCIS, on n'abandonne personne. Il fallait à tout prix les retrouver demain. En plus la nuit était fraiche dans ce coin de la Californie.

Kensi s'était approchée des barreaux pour parler à Kate :

-Comment tu te sens ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non, je veux rentrer.

-Je sais, moi aussi. On va trouver une solution ne t'en fais pas.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, Kate prit peur et alla se réfugier le plus loin possible de la porte, dans le coin le plus sombre de sa cellule. L'homme s'approcha et fit glisser la clé contre les barreaux. Kate se glaça d'effroi. Il se plaça devant la cage.

-Ne l'approchez pas ! dit Deeks.

- La ferme, ce n'est pas à ton tour.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. L'homme entra et attrapa Kate par le bras :

-Viens-là toi.

-Non, pleura-t-elle. Laissez-moi.

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il la serrait trop fort. Il la traina jusqu'à la porte et la sortie de la cellule.

-Ne la touchez pas, menaça Deeks.

-Eloigne-toi de là, où je te le fais regretter.

-Et bah venez !

-Deeks ! appela Kensi qui ne n'approuvait pas du tout l'idée de Deeks.

-Ne bouge pas de là, toi, sourit l'homme.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Marty et celui-ci lui sauta dessus. Il le frappa violemment à la tête et l'homme tomba à terre.

-Cours ! hurla-t-il. Kate, cours !

La jeune fille réagit à son nom et se mit à courir.

-Kenz !

Mais sa cuisse lui faisait de plus en plus mal et elle n'arrivait plus à se mettre debout. Elle essaya de se redresser pour aller aider Deeks. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus à cause de l'effort. Le combat continuait entre l'homme et Deeks. Hélas pour lui, le ravisseur avait un avantage. Il réussit à sortir un couteau caché au niveau de sa cheville et le planta dans le ventre de Marty. Sauf que le détective l'esquiva, enfin pour la plus grande partie. Le couteau l'avait méchamment entaillé. Deeks se poussa de son agresseur et s'étala par terre. L'homme en profita pour appuyer son pied sur la nouvelle plaie de Marty. Il ramassa son fusil tombé par terre durant le combat et en menaça le jeune homme :

-Rentre là-dedans. Ne me donne pas une bonne raison de te tirer dessus !

Deeks capitula, au moins Kate avait pu s'échapper et avec un peu de chance, elle avait trouvé un endroit pour se cacher, peut-être même la sortie.

Kensi rampa jusqu'à lui et appuya ses mains sur celles de Deeks.

-Refroidissez-vous bien, sourit l'homme. Et ne mourez pas ce ne serait pas drôle.

-Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Kensi.

Hélas pour eux, ils commençaient déjà à comprendre. Il fallait croire que dans cette grotte ou quoi que ça puisse être, il faisait très froid la nuit.

-Il fait froid ou c'est moi ?

-Non, il fait froid.

Avec leurs plaies ouvertes, ils sentaient d'autant plus se froid piquant. Deeks se rapprocha de sa partenaire et passa son bras autour d'elle :

-Viens-là.

-Ma jambe est gelée.

-Assied-toi sur moi, tu sentiras moins le froid.

Kensi se posa doucement sur lui :

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Non, souffla-t-il.

Deeks l'entoura de ses bras pour lui tenir chaud au maximum. Quelque part, ça la rassurait de sentir la respiration de son partenaire contre elle. Même si au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient, elle se faisait plus lente.

-Deeks ? grelota-t-elle.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle savait qu'elle maintenait le peu de chaleur qu'ils leurs restaient. Mais lui était directement en contact avec les parois froides. Kensi se retourna du mieux qu'elle put pour le voir :

-Deeks ! Ouvre les yeux !

Elle le frappa à l'épaule.

-Mmh, suis réveillé, protesta-t-il.

-T'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

-Froid, trembla-t-il.

-Je sais. Je croyais que les surfeurs résistaient au froid !

-La mer est pas aussi froide.

-Ne te rendors pas compris ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Promis Fern.

Kensi lui donna un nouveau coup dans l'épaule. Là, il était vraiment réveillé.

Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

-Faut que tu dormes, dit G.

-J'y arrive pas.

-On va les trouver.

-Et dans quel état ? On a entendu des coups de feu et en plus il fait super froid ici la nuit. Et Kate… Qu'est-ce que ce taré va lui faire ?

-Kensi et Deeks la protègeront.

-A condition qu'ils soient près d'elle.

-Sam, tout vas bien se passer.

Au même moment dans les couloirs de la cachette du ravisseur.

-Où es-tu Kate ? appela l'homme.

Bien sûr la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher. Kate s'était réfugiée dans une pièce sombre. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais dans la pièce elle avait repéré un placard et s'était cachée dedans.

La porte de la pièce grinça et le ravisseur entra.


	7. Chapter 7

**La suite ! Et l'étau se resserre …. Bonne lecture ! Et comme d'hab merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers (je ne suis pas sûre que ça existe…)**

* * *

Kate posa les mains sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était là, non, il ne le pouvait pas. La lumière s'alluma et elle distingua les vêtements accrochés au-dessus d'elle. La porte ne laissait rien voir de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Kate continuait à se répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir où elle était. Puis la lumière se ferma et la porte grinça de nouveau. La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Quand tout à coup les portes s'ouvrirent, l'homme passa sa tête dans le placard :

-Bou !

Kate se mit à pleurer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui échapper.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu vas voir on va jouer et demain on recommencera, on ne va pas tout faire d'un coup !

Elle se laissa tirer jusqu'à une salle où une chaise métallique trônait au milieu. L'homme l'assit et l'attacha :

-On ne sait jamais, sourit-il.

Il s'assit à son tour sur une chaise à roulette et se lança jusqu'à un meuble. Il alluma le tourne-disque.

-Tu te souviens, c'était notre chanson préférée.

Kate ne comprenait pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait.

-T'es cheveux sont trop long, ça ne va pas.

Puis soudain elle comprit. L'homme lui montra une photo d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Il voulait la faire ressembler à la fille sur la photo.

L'homme lui montra le ciseau et lui coupa délicatement les cheveux. Kate ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bientôt fini.

Il reposa les ciseaux et lui attrapa la main :

-Je vais te reconduire à ta chambre.

Kate le suivit docilement jusqu'aux cages.

-Oh, regarde ! Tu ne les trouve pas mignon tous les deux ?

Il ouvrit la cage de Kensi et Deeks et fit entrer la jeune fille, il ne manqua pas de montrer son arme.

- Vous avez de la chance, l'air va commencer à se réchauffer !

Les deux agents tremblaient. Puis le ravisseur partit. Kensi descendit de Deeks et ils se dirigèrent vers Kate :

-Tout va bien ?

-Je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Deeks.

-Il m'a coupé les cheveux.

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux amis en se regardant.

-Je crois qu'il veut me faire ressembler à quelqu'un.

-Faut vraiment qu'on se tire d'ici !

-Parce que tu as un plan ? Je veux dire, meilleur que de l'énerver et de te faire taper dessus. Le jour va se lever, les secours vont reprendre leur recherche et nous trouver.

-Et s'il vient la rechercher ?

-Je veux pas ! dit-elle.

-Alors qu'elle est ton plan ?

-Je … Je réfléchi encore dessus.

Kensi soupira.

-A deux on pourrait le maîtrisé, avoua Deeks.

-Je te rappel que je ne tiens pas debout.

-Je sais.

-Moi je peux vous aider. Je connais quelque coup de défense, mon père a voulu m'apprendre.

-Super !

-Deeks, tu demandes à une jeune fille de t'aider à neutraliser ce type, qui est armé en plus !

-C'est elle qui propose !

-Je veux le faire, se défendit Kate.

Kensi capitula, il fallait bien sortir d'ici d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si elle aurait préféré une autre manière ! Deeks décida d'un plan d'attaque qui ne mettrait pas trop Kate en danger. Maintenant il fallait passer à l'action et attiré ce taré près d'eux.

Pendant ce temps au camp de recherche. Sam et Callen étaient prêts à repartir, cette fois avec une plus grosse équipe de recherche et même des chiens. Marc Potter s'était remis les idées en place et faisait partie de l'équipe de G.

-Les gars, les prévint Eric. J'ai quelque chose. Le signal n'est pas très clair, je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est eux.

Eric leur indiqua la position où il avait repéré des points de vie. Sam observa la carte :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par-là ? demanda-t-il à un garde forestier.

-Ce sont les anciennes mines de la région. C'est un long dédale de tunnel. Mais il n'y a plus qu'une sortie.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Parce que ce type à l'air d'y être installé, fit remarquer Callen.

-Je …

Le garde forestier haussa les épaules.

Le groupe partit en direction des mines. Un autre groupe munit de chien pisteur suivirent la piste que Sam avait dû abandonner hier. Les visages étaient crispés. Il fallait à tout prix les retrouver.

L'équipe de Sam courait, enfin, ils essayaient de progresser le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée de la mine. Le crépitement de la radio se fit entendre :

-Nous avons trouvé une cabane. Leurs traces nous y a conduit.

-Ok, allez voir.

L'équipe approcha discrètement et investir la cabane, mais personne.

-Il n'y a personne, l'en informa le chef de l'unité.

-Des traces de lutte, remarqua un autre.

-Là, une balle de fusil de chasse près de la porte.

-Ils étaient là et ils ont dû rencontrer notre taré, résuma le chef.

-Et après ? demanda Marc.

Les hommes de l'équipe de recherche fouillèrent les lieux, mais le chien commença à gratter le tapis.

-Calme-toi Speedy.

Le chef Boden souleva le tapis et découvrit une trappe.

-On a une entrée, la mine passe sous la maison ? demanda-t-il au garde forestier qui les accompagnait.

Il regarda sa carte, passa rapidement le doigt dessus et avança jusqu'à leur position :

-Oui.

-Ils ne doivent pas être loin.

-Notre position ? demanda Sam à la femme qui les guidait.

Elle montra la carte à Sam :

-Nous sommes ici. D'après la cartographie de la mine, ils seraient là, quasiment au-dessus de notre équipe.

-On les prend à revers ? proposa G.

Callen regarda Marc, car l'équipe la plus proche devrait attendre que l'autre soit en position.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, décida Marc.

-Ok, équipe alpha, commença Callen. A notre feu vert vous ouvrez cette trappe et vous entrez en force.

Il fallait maintenant parcourir les kilomètres qui les séparaient.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà les secours ! Ok ne me détestez pas ! LE chapitre est assez court mais il se passe plein de chose..**

**Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci de me suivre toutes les semaine !**

* * *

-On est en position, les informa Sam.

-Prêt, répondit le chef Boden.

-Eric ?

-Vous êtes à 500 mètres de la cible. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien ils sont exactement, mais ils sont forcément là.

-Je l'espère pour toi Eric, lâcha Marc.

-Go, go, go, ordonna Sam.

L'assaut était lancé. Et ils entendirent un coup de feu.

Pendant ce temps du côté des prisonniers, le plan était mis en action. Ils avaient réussi à attirer l'attention de leur ravisseur en l'appelant. Après tout, ils avaient faim ! L'homme avait consentit à leur apporter de quoi manger et bien sûr il avait dû ouvrir la porte. Mais grâce au peu de lumière Kate lui sauta dessus. L'homme la dégagea facilement et la poussa au loin derrière lui. Kate se cogna contre son ancienne cellule. Deeks arriva à son tour, mais l'homme ne se laissa pas faire. Il sortit une arme et tira. Mais la balle atterrit dans le sol. Les deux adversaires luttèrent pour l'arme. Deeks arriva à prendre le dessus et à pointer l'arme contre le ventre de son opposant. Et le coup partit.

-Non ! hurla un homme caché derrière le ravisseur qui tomba.

-Kate ! appela Sam. Chef Boden emmenez votre équipe fouillez les lieux.

Les équipes les avaient rejoints et le chef s'exécuta. Marc s'agenouilla près de sa fille pendant que G alla aider Kensi à sortir. Deeks regardait la jeune fille allongée par terre, la poitrine en sang avec incompréhension :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Marc se leva et se précipita vers Deeks. Son visage était transformé par la colère. Il le plaqua contre la cellule et pointa son arme sur la joue de Marty :

-Tu l'as tué, c'est toi qui l'as tué, je vais te tuer !

-Marc, arrête ! cria Sam.

-Je… articulai Deeks.

-Lâche le Marc, continua Sam.

G sortit au même moment avec Kensi.

-Il a tué ma fille !

-Non, c'est pas possible, lâcha Deeks.

Marc le cogna au niveau de sa plaie, Sam en profita pour l'attraper et l'éloigner de Deeks.

-Lâche-moi, il a tué ma fille !

-Sam ? demanda Deeks perdu.

-Aucunes des équipes n'a tiré de coup de feu Deeks.

D'un coup il venait de comprendre. La balle qu'il avait tiré à bout portant avait traversé le corps du kidnappeur pour finir par toucher Kate en plein cœur. Mais Kate ne devait plus être là !

-Non, c'est… c'est pas possible.

-G aide-moi à le sortir. Boden, emmenez le corps de Kate et aidez les agents à remonter.

Sam lança un regard à Deeks et poussa Marc vers la sortie. Deeks n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-C'est pas ta faute, le rassura Kensi qui s'approchait en rampant.

Elle arriva près de son partenaire et mit la main sur son dos. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus.

-C'est moi qui est appuyé Kenz, c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

-Tu n'avais aucune raison de savoir qu'elle était là, et tu lui avais demandé de se mettre à l'abri une fois sa phase terminée.

-Je l'ai tué Kensi.

-Arrête de dire ça.

Kensi le prit dans ses bras, mais Deeks ne bougea pas. Les bruits des pas du chef et de son équipe retentirent.

-Emmenez la petite, demanda Boden à deux de ses hommes.

Il s'approcha de Kensi et Deeks encore enlacés :

-On peut sortir de ce merdier ?

Kensi le regarda méchamment et prit sa main pour se relever.

-Deeks ?

Il ne la regarda pas, ne réagit pas. Un homme de l'unité vint l'aider à se relever. Mais à peine Deeks était-il sur ses pieds qu'il perdit connaissance.

-Deeks !

Les équipes étaient maintenant de retour au camp de base. Les blessés allaient être transportés par hélicoptère à l'hôpital le plus proche. Marc Potter s'était réfugié près du corps de sa fille quand Hetty l'approcha :

-Je suis désolée.

-Il l'a tué.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il a essayé de la protéger.

-Votre flic a tué ma fille.

-Marc, qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?

Le père se figea.

-Depuis le début monsieur Deeks était investi dans les recherches de votre fille, il a tout fait pour la rassurer, pour obtenir des informations. Nous ne savons peut-être pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté le coup à bout portant a traversé le corps de monsieur Flinn pour finir sa course dans le corps de votre fille. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle était là. Il pensait seulement à neutraliser la menace pour pouvoir ramener votre fille.

-Mais elle est morte ! C'est de sa faute, il ne l'a pas protégé !

Hetty ferma les yeux.

-N'est-ce pas de la faute de monsieur Flinn ? Il a enlevé votre fille pour réaliser son fantasme. La faire ressembler à sa sœur décédée. Et quand la transformation aurait été finie, il l'aurait tué. Votre fille n'a pas souffert. Elle est morte en sachant qu'elle serait bientôt libre.

-Je ne la rêverais jamais, pleura-t-il.

-Je sais Marc.

Hetty savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudra du temps, pour accepter la mort de sa fille et aussi pour comprendre que Deeks n'y était pour rien. Mais quand était-il pour lui ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Mais que va-t-il arriver ? je vous laisse le découvrir dans l'avant dernier chapitre ! bonne lecture et encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

La directrice rejoint Sam et G à l'hôpital. C'était un petit hôpital qui n'avait pas l'habitude à tant de mouvement. Les agents avaient été soignés en urgence et étaient maintenant dans une chambre. Kensi commençait à se réveiller de l'opération.

-Hey, doucement, dit G.

-Deeks ?

-A côté, il n'est pas encore réveillé. Mais les médecins ont dit qu'il allait bien.

Kensi sourit et referma les yeux.

-Hetty, saluèrent Sam et G quand la directrice entra dans la chambre.

Elle s'informa de l'état de ses agents, a priori il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais quand le médecin passa voir les constantes de Deeks, son regard changea.

-Docteur ? interrogea Hetty.

-Je vais vous demander de sortir.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Dans le couloir devant la chambre, ils virent passer un autre médecin, puis dix minutes plus tard, une femme en blouse blanche leur lança un regard inquiet. Peu de temps après la porte s'ouvrit :

-J'ai préféré vérifier, avoua le docteur qui s'occupait de Deeks. Nous n'avons pas tellement de cas comme celui-là. Mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus aucun doute.

-Oui ça explique pourquoi il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Surtout que nous ne l'avons pas beaucoup anesthésié, continua la femme médecin. Monsieur Deeks ne se bat pas pour se réveillé.

-Quoi ? s'étonna G.

-Marc l'a accusé d'avoir tué sa fille et il avait l'air d'y crois, se rappela Sam.

- Non, il ne peut pas y croire, dit G.

-Et bien, c'est une raison de ne pas vouloir se réveiller. La culpabilité qu'il a ressenti est trop forte, il ne veut pas l'affronter. Nous pouvons essayer de le réveiller, mais s'il n'en a pas envie, il y a très peu de chance que ça fonctionne.

-Deeks, marmonna Kensi dans son sommeil.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Kensi, et Hetty eut une idée.

-C'est la seule personne qui peut le faire se réveiller. Il entend ? demanda Hetty.

-Oui. C'est comme s'il était endormi.

-Je parlerai à mademoiselle Blye quand elle sera réveillée.

-Je sais qu'ils sont proches, mais pourquoi y arriverait-elle ? demanda Sam.

-Parce qu'ils s'aiment, avoua Hetty.

Les deux agents furent choqués par cette révélation. Les médecins regardèrent la petite femme :

-Oui on peut essayer, avoua l'un d'entre eux.

Et ils sortirent de la pièce.

-Surveillez aussi vos amis jeunes gens.

- On n'aurait pas manqué ça ! s'offusqua G.

-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils sachent exactement ce qu'il en est !

-Alors comment vous pouvez le savoir ? demanda Sam.

-Ça se voit. Et puis, monsieur Hanna, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque, je trouve qu'ils me rappel vous et votre femme à une époque.

Kensi se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Hetty à son chevet :

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Fatiguée. Comment va Deeks ?

-Prenez votre temps.

Mais Kensi n'en fit qu'à sa tête et se redressa pour voir son partenaire allongé sur le lit d'en face.

-Restez tranquille mademoiselle Blye.

-Il va bien ? Et Kate, elle est ….

Kensi se stoppa, impossible de finir sa phrase.

-Kate Potter est décédée presque sur le coup suite à la balle tirée par votre partenaire. La balle a traversée monsieur Flinn.

-Et Deeks ?

-Oh, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Reposez-vous. A votre réveil, votre partenaire sera là, la rassura Hetty avec un sourire.

Alors Kensi se rendormit, après tout pourquoi Hetty lui mentirait-elle. Et puis Deeks devait être à bout de force. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Kensi se perdit dans ses pensées et s'endormie.

Quand Kensi ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était plongée dans la nuit. Le seul bruit d'un moniteur cardiaque brisait le silence. La jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour s'éclaircir les idées. Un moniteur cardiaque ? Pourquoi quelqu'un sortant d'une opération pour un balle dans la cuisse aurait un moniteur cardiaque ? Non ce n'était pas le sien, le bruit était trop lointain. C'était à la personne à côté d'elle, Deeks !

Kensi se redressa d'un coup et vit le moniteur cardiaque de Deeks. Et il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle le voyait à sa respiration lente et régulière. Hetty, pourquoi lui avait-elle mentit ? Elle voulut se redresser, mais sa cuisse lui faisait mal, alors comment allait-elle se déplacer jusqu'à son partenaire.

-Deeks ? appela-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Kensi s'avait qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, alors elle décida d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière. Une jeune femme arriva rapidement :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Deeks ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Oh votre ami, il ne se réveille pas, lâcha-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-On ne vous a pas prévenu ?

-De quoi ?

-Je reviens.

Elle disparut sans plus d'explication A la place c'est Hetty qui entra.

-Dites-moi la vérité !

-Calmez-vous.

-Ne me dites pas de me calmer ! Mon partenaire n'est toujours pas réveillé et je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

-Monsieur Deeks ne veut pas se réveiller.

-Quoi c'est ça l'explication ?

-Son esprit ne veut pas se battre. Je pense que la mort de Kate en est la cause.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Marc Potter lui a fait comprendre qu'il avait tué sa fille et même si c'est la balle qu'il a tiré qui a tué Kate Potter, il n'est pas responsable. Je pense qu'il a pris toute cette histoire un peu trop à cœur.

-Mais comment on va le réveiller ? Vous avez déjà essayé ?

-Non.

-Mais ?

-Laissez-moi finir. Je pense que vous pouvez le réveiller.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Monsieur Deeks tient à vous et c'est réciproque.

-Mais comment ?

-En l'embrassant !

-Quoi ?

-Ne soyez pas si surprise, ce ne serait pas la première fois !

Kensi écarquilla les yeux, mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Le premier était sous couverture et il n'y avait même pas de caméra dans la maison de Brett et Polina. Et le deuxième, oui d'accord ils portaient tous les deux des caméras et des micros, mais ce n'était pas sur eux que l'équipe se concentrait, alors comment ?

-Arrêtez de réfléchir mademoiselle Blye. Je vous rappelle que je suis au courant de tout, je serais une mauvaise patronne, si je ne m'informais pas sur mes agents.

-Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

-Il faut essayer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Entre les bugs d'hier matin et la soirée d'hier soir, voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! j'espère que cette fin vous plaira ! et comme d'hab merci de me lire et aussi pour les reviews !**

* * *

Hetty avait appelé Sam et G pour l'aider à se lever. Les deux compères la soulevèrent pour la mettre dans la chaise roulante. Kensi s'approcha du lit et observa son ami, elle posa ses deux mains sur la barrière du lit et se leva.

-Kensi, s'inquiéta Sam.

-Ça va.

Il était si paisible. Elle se souvint l'avoir regardé une nuit quand ils étaient sous couverture en tant que Justin et Melissa. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là. C'était une des première nuit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à côté d'elle ! Son visage était paisible, et quand il dormait sur le dos, elle pensait à un gros bébé ! Ses mains étaient au niveau de son visage et parfois ses doigts bougeaient. Là il ne se passait rien. Elle voulait le retour de son Deeks, alors Kensi se décida. Elle se pencha vers lui, mais se stoppa.

-Je ne peux pas le faire !

-Quoi ? pourquoi ? demanda G.

-Pas devant vous !

-Kensi tu ne tiens pas vraiment debout alors on reste près de toi et ce n'est pas négociable, prévint Sam.

-Fais comme si on n'était pas là, lui conseilla Callen.

-Oui, de toute façon, on t'a déjà vu embrasser des mecs, lui rappela Sam le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, se défendit la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda G avec un grand sourire.

Hetty s'amusa de la situation.

-C'est Deeks, d'accord !

-Ce n'est pas une explication, lui fit remarquer Sam.

-Vous avez fini ! s'emporta Kensi.

-On essaie de te détendre ! expliqua G.

-Et bah c'est raté ! Alors éloignez-vous et ne regardez pas !

Kensi les surveilla et les trois agents furent obligés de se retourner. Kensi calma son rythme cardiaque, mais sans grand succès. Elle prit une grande inspiration et relâcha sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse. Kensi se pencha vers Deeks. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle en bougea une et la posa contre la joue rugueuse de son partenaire et s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand elle se redressa pour reprendre son souffle, l'expression de son équipier n'avait toujours pas changé.

-Il n'a pas bougé !

-On ne se réveil pas comme ça de son état mademoiselle Blye.

-Alors quand ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-En tout cas c'était mignon, avoua Sam.

Mais Kensi n'était plus d'humeur, elle le fusilla du regard.

-Aidez-moi à me recoucher, demanda-t-elle.

Sam l'attrapa et lui fit faire demi-tour.

-Non, le stoppa Kensi. Près de Deeks.

Sam comprit. G baissa la barrière du lit de Marty et tous deux aidèrent Kensi à s'installer près de son coéquipier.

-Tu es bien là ? demanda G.

-Oui, merci.

G, Sam et Hetty sortirent. Kensi posa doucement sa tête contre le torse de Marty.

-Tu as intérêt de te réveiller, sinon je vais te forcer à te réveiller et je te remettrai dans le coma ! Alors réveille-toi.

Elle ne réussit pas à contrôler ses larmes qui s'écroulèrent contre le torse de son ami.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner comme ça, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était lui ou toi, alors tu as tiré et tu ne pouvais même pas savoir qu'elle était là. Tu lui avais bien dis de se cacher. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir et réveil-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'ai besoin de toi. Kensi serra le T-shirt d'hôpital de son ami.

-Besoin de moi ? répéta-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Deeks ?

Kensi lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Aïe ! Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te réveiller ?

-Je … Je sais pas, j'ai … j'ai tué cette fille. Et …

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, peu convaincu. Kensi passa son bras autour de Deeks pour atteindre le bouton d'appel. La même jeune femme arriva, mais cette fois elle était suivit d'Hetty.

-Vous êtes réveillé, se réjouit-elle.

-Tout à l'air normal, avoua l'infirmière qui venait de vérifier le moniteur de Deeks. Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous laissez là, dit-elle à l'attention de Kensi.

Elle l'aida à se remettre dans son lit et partit.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler.

-Qui ? demanda Deeks de sa petite voix.

-Mon plan B.

Ce fameux plan B entra dans la pièce et Deeks se raidit.

-Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il. Je comprends maintenant que j'ai sur-réagit. Mais comprenez-moi, ma fille est morte.

-J'aurais dû plus la protéger. Je suis désolé. Je …

Marc Potter le coupa :

-Arrête Deeks, je viens de comprendre que tu as tout fais pour la sauver.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il continua :

-Ma fille est morte et c'est de la faute de cette enfoiré. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour la sauver. Ma vie est à tout jamais changé à cause de lui, alors ne fais pas la même chose avec la tienne. Tu as encore pas mal de chose à vivre.

Marc lança un regard vers Kensi.

-J'aimerai que vous veniez à son enterrement. Enfin reposez-vous bien.

Et Marc Potter partit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kensi et Deeks sortirent de l'hôpital. Kensi devait s'aider avec une béquille pour marcher, mais tous les deux allaient bien. C'était le jour de l'enterrement et bien sûr il pleuvait. Toute la famille et les amis de Kate étaient là. Ainsi que l'équipe du NCIS. Son père prononça quelques mots et Kensi prit la main de son partenaire. Deeks la regarda et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Tout ira bien.


End file.
